Whirl Wind
by TrulyUndecided
Summary: When Spencer's life is accidentally cut short, shes given a second chance to find something to live for. That, or face the consequences. AU'ish. HIATUS.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** I have found myself reading a lot of SoN ff lately and that brought about an idea for my own story. So I figured id give this writing thing a shot, even after the last time I tried it, it crashed and burned (I can still smell the smoke). Let me know if this story sounds semi interesting and if I should keep going with it. I'll post the first few chapters as I get them written but if no one takes an interest, this story will be dropped. Also, actual chapters will be much longer this is just an intro to get the gears in your brains grinding :)

Friendly (and semi friendly, no one likes a grouch) advice/criticism is always welcomed!

**Whirl Wind**

-Introduction-

People say the day you are born is the day life begins. I disagree. I believe that life begins when you choose for it to begin and anything before that simply isn't important. When your little you don't realize the conscious effort you make to "live" like everyone else does, to just enjoy every day, to make promises that you don't understand but will try your hardest to keep. Many people never grow out of that stage or something similar to it, never realizing their real potential to do greater things if only they choose to break that shell and explore the real world surrounding them. While many people do succeed and prevail in the real world a great deal do not. I was one of those people at first, content with my everyday life and how things were going, to just live in the now and not seek anything further then my own existence. Some people need a sign to make a change, to live for something greater then themselves and truly be happy and live life to its fullest.

I was one of those people, I just wish the sign I was given would have been on a more positive predicament and one more understanding like most of the population received. My sign left me confused, scared, and outright disturbed. My sign told me that I was dead, but if I wanted I would be given a second chance if I could find something to choose to live for.

When life ends it's almost more complicated than when it begins. You don't have people telling you that you died on such and such a day, there is no one holding your hand or waiting for you on the other side ready to explain things. It just happens and when the whirl wind all comes to a grinding halt and your left to catch what breath is left in your body, you have to figure things out for yourself and decide what you're going to do now that you know what you know, and where you stand in this new world.

Sometimes I wonder if my sign had anything to do with my beliefs or if it was simply something that happened to everyone who hadn't made the effort to really live their life to its fullest, to break out of the bubble of their preordained existence and seek what was theirs for the taking. I just hope I can locate what I've always been searching for with my second chance. That thing that says "Everything I am is nothing compared to this new feeling".

My name is Spencer Carlin and I chose to live life to its fullest the day I died and my life started over in a new and unimaginable way. Hopefully the consequences of this choice I'll be able to handle without too much of a struggle...


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **Oops, forgot to put one on my intro, anyways I don't own SoN or any of that but I do own my storyline and any OC chars that may present themselves with time.

**A/N: **Okay I see that ya'll want me to continue! I'm so happy that you guys reviewed. My last story took like, 5 months just to get 8 reviews so I gotta say, 6 reviews on the first day it's posted? Wicked! Anyways, I'll apologize ahead of time for this long authors note. You guys made my day, wait, made my week! So thank you, it wasn't going that great after I practically wrecked my car (I freekin love that car). As for the story I think I know where it's going, but I'm just gonna say I hope I do it justice because it gets kinda complicated. Also I'm not used to writing anything romancy' (or writing period lol) so don't expect a ton of that, but there will be some considering this IS Spashley lol. Hopefully I can breathe some life into it and make it worth your while. As for updates, until I get rolling they may be a little slow, or fast, it's hard to say, they'll happen when they happen.

**P.S.** Please excuse any typos. I wrote this after I got off work and my hands were practically falling off. Not a nice feeling :(

**Chapter 1:**

-New Beginnings-

Drifting…It feels like I've always been drifting. Floating in and out of consciousness almost like when your half asleep, your aware of some things going on around you but can't quite get your mind to open up to the world outside of your body. You can only feel and see things in this open area that is your mind. I have had this feeling for a while now. I can't remember when it started and it feels like it'll never stop. I try to move my body but there is nothing to move. I feel like a wisp of a cloud deep in space. I think that I'm asleep, but if I am then why haven't I woken up yet? Why am I still just drifting in this never ending wonderland of darkness? I try to remember, but it's like I'm stuck in that fog, like there's a heavy rain cloud in front of me preventing me from moving forward and finally waking up from whatever this place is that I'm trapped in.

I hear something, it sounds far off but it's worth a shot. I don't want to be stuck here forever; I have to get back to my family. I wonder if their worried about me, or if maybe my body is still there with them. Then why is my conscience here floating hearing strange noises? Maybe I'm in a coma, I've heard about people being able to hear things when they have a horrible head trauma that sometimes leads them to be comatose. That would explain a lot, but I would rather not think of myself being in a coma, because that implies something bad has happened to me. I can hear the sound getting closer; I have been willing it to come to me and trying to drift as much as I can towards it. I hope it can explain what's happening to me or give me a clue if I really am in a coma of some sort. It sounds like a voice now but I can't quite make out the words.

"Spencer….Spencer….Spen-"I can hear it more clearly now, its saying my name softly, it's calling out to me! I desperately try to respond to it but I can't seem to make my voice work. Struggling to get even closer to the voice it begins to get louder. I expect it to sound like one of my parents voices, or even one of my brothers. That's not the case. As it gets louder in volume I find I don't recognize this voice. It's still speaking my name in a deep, soulful male voice. It reminds me of an older country singer in a way.

A new sensation comes over me, one that I have yet to feel since my adventure in this darkness began, I've stopped drifting! The voice is directly in front of me now; all I can make out is a faint shimmering over the backdrop of the blackness behind it. It has stopped saying my name and continues to hover in front of me as if waiting for me to make the first move. Finding my voice, I try to speak to it, whatever it is maybe it can help me out of this place.

"Hey…What's going on where am I?" It briefly becomes translucent before it begins to speak again.

"Your nowhere, your everywhere, it does not matter because this is not a place that you should be" It responds cryptically only providing words with which to confuse me.

"Uhh, what? Why am I not supposed to be here? Where IS here?" I speak quickly, almost afraid that this new found voice, however strange it is, will leave me by myself again.

"I cannot answer your questions; although I can tell you the one thing I do know Spencer Carlin. The only way for you to have come to this place is if you were to have died, but…"He trails off for a second seeming to be lost in thought. What's left of the fog covering my mind I desperately try to push through and figure out what's happened. Dead, how can I be dead? He can't be right, if I were dead wouldn't I have gone to heaven? Wouldn't I have remembered dying in the first place? Countless thoughts continue to race through my mind as the fog begins to lift. He speaks again while shimmering brightly and brings me out of my inner struggle.

"I see now, I have talked with the others and they agree. You are not supposed to be here Miss. Carlin, there was a mistake. Your life was cut short, you did not get the chance to live to our specifications of what has been predicted for your future, we deeply apologize for all this" He's silent for a moment, letting me absorb what he has told me. I can feel the tears on my imaginary cheeks, tears of confusion, sadness at a life lost, and anger at whoever the higher power was that messed up.

"So what am I supposed to do now? I can't just stay here, please help me, I don't WANT to stay here!" I'm practically begging him now as I see him growing dimmer, almost translucent again. If I had a body I would be down on my hands and knees, no one wants to spend an eternity alone, in the dark, just drifting away from nowhere and towards nothing.

"Let me see, let me process, let me consult. I will be back in a moment" His presence disappears, then reappears after what seems just seconds.

"We have a deal for you Miss. Carlin. While we cannot reverse what has happened at this time, we can give you a choice to fulfill what you were originally intended to do with your life before it ended. If we give you this second chance you will begin again in a slightly different universe than your own. If you choose not to take your chance, you will be left to continue drifting here until we can try to fix our mistake which may take longer than any of us anticipates."

Just thinking about continuing in my present state makes my mind panic. I can't stay where I am, but what if I begin again like he says and can never come back to my family? What if this new universe isn't enough like the old one for me to accomplish what I was set out to do in life? There are too many what ifs, but sometimes that doesn't matter. I know one thing for sure, and that is I cannot stay here drifting, waiting, and not knowing what could have been.

"I-"he interrupts me before I can start speaking.

"Know this, once you have completed what you set out to do you will continue to live this new life until we can figure out how to proceed after that. Also, there are consequences if you choose to start this new life. If you fail to fulfill the purpose of your previous life, you will be tossed back into the darkness and left to wonder until we deem fit to release you into your old life when and if it can be fixed….You must understand how difficult it is for us to give you this second chance…." He stops speaking, he knows now is the time for me to make a decision that will decide my fate. Before answering there is one more question I have to ask.

"How will I know what my purpose is?"

"That is something you will have to find out for yourself, but trust me when I say, you will know what it is when it happens". I take a deep breath with my nonexistent lungs before replying.

"I'll do it, I'll take the chance I just hope I'm making the right decision…." I can feel him smile; he is still just a floating blob of nothing, but that smile I felt as if I could see his face plain as day.

Faintly I can hear him whisper, "you died so you could find something to live for, I hope you find that something…"He speaks up again as if he never whispered that.

"I hope you did to….now, let us begin your introduction to this new world".

After the last word he shares resounds around me I start to feel a slight falling sensation. Just like when you are dreaming and it makes you jolt up in bed and awakens you. There is a small difference with this feeling though. It continues on for ages, never ending. It almost feels like being on a rollercoaster going backwards without the twists and turns.

Suddenly someone slams the breaks on my theme park ride and I'm slammed into a….bed? I don't open my eyes yet. I let my fingers weave through rough fabric along my side. I bring a hand to my neck and check my pulse point just to make sure I'm not imagining this. When I find a steady beat I open my eyes to take in everything around me. I am in a dimly lit room, with other beds like mine lined up against the wall. From what I can tell in this poor lighting there are other female figures, they look to be younger than me from what I can see of their short statures, sleeping under the covers of a blanket like my own.

Coming back from my observations I can feel my mind racing as new knowledge floods my brain. There are odd memories leaking into my conscious, and subconscious I'm sure, from this life and my old. The cloud that covered my thoughts when I was drifting has left me. I can remember what happened now…how I died, but I don't want to dwell on it so I focus my attention on the new memories. I recall briefly that they aren't mine, none of them have a feeling of familiarity about them whatsoever and in all of them I can't see myself. I remember being 13 and my parents dying, but they weren't my actual parents, just strangers in the form of a loving mother and father. After they died I was placed in foster care, gliding from home to home. Now I'm in what appears to be a halfway house, waiting for my next foster family to come collect me in the morning.

It's definitely different having a stranger's memory, but I can see where they will be useful to me. My real memories are what are important and nothing can change that.

Taking another look around the room I find an old school clock hanging above the door to my right, showing it's almost seven in the morning meaning people will be getting up soon.

Pulling the blankets off myself I stand and stretch. My foot brushes against a something on the floor by the side of my bed. Upon closer inspection it's a backpack that has my name, or what looks like my name, hard to tell with the lack of lighting, on the tag of it. I zip it open to find some clothes and bathroom supplies. I pick up the backpack and make my way to a door across the one with the clock over it. Peeking inside I discover it is indeed, a large bathroom with multiple showers and stalls. I shower quickly and brush my teeth before heading back into the room with the other girls. Sitting back down on my bed, the girls begin to stir. The usual mumbles and grumblings of those waking up in the early morning are heard. Most of them shuffle into the room I just left with their own backpacks in tow.

I lie back onto the bed and let my eyes close, not really tired but just to rest them and give me a chance to review the information of the new life I now possess.

After a moment there is a light nock heard on the door with the clock. It is pushed open and a petite woman with red hair walks into the room, flicking on the light as she passes the door frame.

"Hey, your Spencer right?" Giving my eyes a second to adjust, I sit up on the bed indian style and nod my head.

"I'm Sarah your case worker, It's nice to finally meet you" She holds out her hand and offers a slight smile. I stand to shake it before she continues talking again.

"Well since it looks like your ready why don't we take a walk to my office down the hall and sort through some paperwork. Your new foster family will be here in a little bit to pick you up and we should have that ready before they get here". She's already walking towards the door at a slow pace with me following. Sarah turns and offers another small smile before walking through the doorway and down the hall. Matching Sarah's stride, I walk next to her.

"I thought when you get a new foster home you were supposed to drive me there…not have the family come pick me up?" I say hesitantly watching my feet when I walk so I don't magically trip on something; hey it's happened a lot before ok? I know from my dad that it's not common practice for a foster family to pick up their new foster kids, their usually dropped off at the new foster home by their case worker.

"Yeah we usually do that but they insisted on coming to get you since you're the first kid they've ever fostered" Sarah says while looking forward and taking a left, not once glancing at her feet, unlike me.

"Oh, that's cool I guess…Where are they driving from?" I ask this because I want to see where I am. Last time I checked I was still in Ohio, but from these new memories I get a feeling I'm a little further west.

"From somewhere in L.A., it's only an hour's drive from here. Well, here's my office why don't you have a seat and I'll just finish up this paperwork" Sarah steps into her office and pulls out a chair for me before walking behind her desk and taking a seat herself. As she busies herself with my paperwork I look at the pictures of different kids on her walls, distracting myself until the new foster family gets here.

Sarah's phone on her desk begins to ring "Hello, this is Sarah Collins"…"Yeah….Okay give me one second and we'll be right out" . Sarah writes something on a few papers in a flourish stacking them neatly together before placing them back in a folder on her desk. She stands and indicates for me to follow her.

"Your new foster family is here now, excited to meet them?" I give her a nervous smile and a shrug which she politely laughs at before giving me a side hug as we walk down the hall.

"Don't worry their great people, and they even have a daughter around your age. I'm sure you girls will get along just great!" I give Sarah a more convincing smile and let her lead me outside to where my new family awaits.

Opening the doors I find a good looking couple in what appears to be their early 40s standing close together, with a girl around 16 or 17 standing off to the side of them. She's not very pleased to be here by the glare she's giving me.

"Spencer, meet the Duarte's. This is Jose and Alison, and their daughter Madison" Sarah says excitedly while point at each Duarte. When she gets to Madison the girl scoffs and looks away. I greet my new family with a shy hello and we make our way away from Sarah, who is now waving us goodbye, and to their car. Opening the door of their SUV I toss my backpack in hitting Madison in the leg who had just gotten in on the other side of the vehicle.

"What the hell, you always throw your shit around?" Madison Glares at me then rolls her eyes as I take my seat.

I can tell that this new life is going to be loads of fun. I can't wait to live in a house with this girl…I get the feeling I'm going to have to definitely work on our friendship, or just work on tolerating her because she's already found a way to tick me off.

**A/N: **Bet you didn't see that one coming! Familiar faces to come in the next chapter. Again sorry if it feels very slow but I have to build on something seeing as I have my own universe to play in. Lol. Also, to help explain the universe switching thing somewhat; The universe Spencer left behind is just like on the show maybe with some tiny changes, not sure yet, this new universe has the same people essentially but a few minor changes too. Hope that's not too much information but I didn't want anyone to get too confused….yet…. ;P

One last thing…I know I ramble, so shut it. I hope my intro goes with the story all right, I feel like I got side tracked and its a lil off :/


	3. Friends and Enemies

**A/N: **Wah...I wasn't going to update today well, technically its tomorrow now. I seen that I had some reviews and I give my thanks to those that chose to review, that makes me update that much faster (because I get really excited that people are actually reading this). Saying that, leads me to why I'm updating this story at...4:18 in the morning. I started writing earlier but I turn into a perfectionist and thus, this happens. If there are any typos in this I swear...nvm, it would just really tick me off. But if there are, point them out! Seriously. Anyways, happy reading. Hope this isn't moving to slow for ya**'**ll ;]**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

-Friends and Enemies-

Stepping out of the Duarte's SUV and closing the door I gazed at the rather large house I would be living in. The house itself was nice, with a manicured yard with an abundance of flowers. My new house was surrounded by others like it, all with enormous beautifully tended yards. It almost felt like they were all in competition with one another. And of course if it were a competition, the Duarte's yard would be on top. Hearing the other doors slam I turn around to follow Jose and Alison into their home, followed by a still fuming Madison.

After her comment getting into the car her mother had told her in a stern tone to be more polite and had given her a lecture. The rest of the car ride here was in moderate silence with Madison glaring at me every few minutes making it clear she blamed me for getting into trouble. Jose and Alison would make conversation with me every now and then, which I would respond by giving them kind nods and simple answers to their questions.

Once the door to the house was opened Madison made a bee line around us and up the stairs to the left of the entrance. Moments later I could hear a door slam, the remaining Duarte's flinched and gave me apologetic smiles.

"Would you like a tour of the house Spencer?" Alison asks while watching me cautiously.

"Yeah that would be great, by the way I couldn't help but notice your yard, it's gorgeous!" I figure it wouldn't hurt to get in this woman's good graces' seeing as the only other girl in the house already hates me.

"Oh thank you! I put so much time into them and those two-" She indicates to Madison who was upstairs already and her husband who had quietly left the room "-take no notice in the things I do around here". She rolls her eyes but has a sincere smile on her lips. Clearly those flowers were her pride and joy. Good call self.

I give her a smile before following her into the first room to my left, which turns out to be the kitchen. We meander through the rest of the house with Alison telling me to make myself right at home, just don't go in Jose's office. Speaking of Jose he was already in there on the phone speaking about something that sounded important.

We quickly continued the tour to my room. It was upstairs across the hall from the only closed door on the 2ed floor. The bathroom was the door to the left of my room. I'm guessing I will be sharing that with Madison and I'll have to put up a fight to use it by the way she's been acting. I assumed the closed door was Madison's room, one, because of the closed door and two, because there was dance music pounding out from it. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was having an immature tantrum.

I rolled my eyes trying to be discreet but Alison caught me and just laughs before opening the door to my room and leaving me alone. She says she'll call up to us when lunch is ready, though I doubt Madison will hear her. Oh well her loss.

Standing in my new room I find a note with an envelope on the nightstand next to the queen bed they so graciously put in here for me.

"_Spencer, we know you won't have a lot of things with you so here's something to help get you started. In the envelope is a credit card with your name on it. You have a 500 dollar limit. Get some school clothes and maybe something for your room, you can decorate it however you want!"_

_~Alison_

I smile, setting the not back down and picking up the envelope and opening it. Out slips the card she mentioned. Placing it back on the small table I remind myself to say thank you later, I know most foster kids aren't this lucky when being placed in a new home.

I collapse onto the bed with my feet dangling off the side and close my eyes. I wonder what my family is doing right now, if they're missing me or if they even know I'm gone. Just thinking about this whole universe swap thing is giving me a head ach so I distract myself by looking at the ceiling. Spacing out I recall something ironic.

_Flashback:_

"_Morning Spence!" Glen said excitedly to me as I walked down the stairs. I give him a strange look before heading towards the kitchen. I hesitate as I hear the front door close to my right then keep moving._

"_Hey Spencer, Glen tell you the big news yet?" My mother asks as I sit down on a stool by the counter._

"_Mom, I just got up like 5 seconds ago the most Glen said was Morning before he went running out the front door" I say giving her a look to which she laughs at._

"_Where's dad at?" He's usually in the kitchen making breakfast but he seems to be MIA today._

"_About that…He left early for work" I nod to her before getting up to pour myself a bowl of cereal._

"_Anyways Spence, your father and I have been talking. You remember how I was offered that job in L.A. last week?" I nod my head again, thinking I know where this is going._

"_Well we decided that I should take it! That is, if it's ok with you Glen, and Clay. Glen and Clay already said it was now it's just up to you Spencer" She's pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes. Against my better judgment, being conned with the classic Carlin look that I use often too, I couldn't help but agree with Glen and Clay. Distractedly I wonder if she used the look on my brothers who always fall for it when I give them the same look._

_Despite not wanting to move across the country just for my mom's job and leaving all my friends, I decided to do what was probably best. Even if I regret it all the way there, if it makes my family happy then I'll go along with it. So I give her a nod and say it's cool with me if it's cool with Glen and Clay._

_Bursting with joy my mom walks over to me and engulfs me in a suffocating hug kissing the top of my head in the process. Stepping away, she goes to leave the kitchen before stopping and looking back at me._

"_Thank you so much Spencer, your father should be home in a bit. He left early this morning to quit his job since he was able to find a new one in L.A. as well". I continue eating my cereal absorbing this new information, feeling a little let down since I was the last one to know about all this._

"_I have to go to work now, last day and all that. See you when I get home?" She asks before leaving the house. I give her a small wave as she makes her way out._

_Eating my cereal, I try to find positive things about moving to L.A._

_End Flashback._

I briefly wonder if the voice in the darkness purposely put me here or if it was just a coincidence. Shrugging it off I decide to leave the confines of my room and make my way downstairs.

I pause at the pictures on the stairway of the foster family I'm living with. Many of the pictures are of Madison as she grew up throughout the years. Others are of relatives. I look at one family photo of the three Duarte's. They're on the beach with the wind blowing their hair in random directions. Jose with his dark hair and bright smile is looking at Alison, who in turn with her reddish brown hair is looking at Madison who looks to be enjoying herself with a slight smile on her face.

Shaking off the pictures of the happy family serving only to remind me of my own, I make my way to the kitchen to see if I can help with lunch. I know Alison told me she'd tell me when it was done but I could use something to distract myself with. If helping in the kitchen is what that is then I might as well give it a shot.

It was Saturday when I arrived at the Duarte's. The weekend passed by relatively quickly. I was to start school on Monday where I was told Madison would be my chauffeur to school. If I wanted a ride home I would have to take the bus or wait for her to finish cheerleading practice.

Sunday Alison took me out shopping so I could buy some school clothes. Even though I had a 500 dollar limit, Alison ended up buying me more clothes after I hit my mark. She explained it was nice to go out shopping with someone because Madison refused to go with her anymore. So if I ever wanted to go out she told me to just make a day and we'd go.

For most of the weekend I didn't even see Madison or her father. Jose was always in his office doing something or another while Madison just chose to ignore or avoid me.

Pulling up to the school with Madison, she parks then shuts off the car but doesn't move to get out. Glancing over to her I see her staring intently at me with a blank look.

"Look, when were at school don't bother talking to me okay? And I DON'T want to hear about anything that goes on at home floating around the school. You got me chica?" I raise an eyebrow at her before taking off my seat belt. When I go to open my door she reaches out and grabs my arm.

"I said-"

"Okay yes, I got you 'chica'" I say using air quotes, or doing the best job I can at using them since she's still holding my arm. She drops my arm. Rolling her eyes she gets out of the car and makes her way over to some girls in cheerleading uniforms. I get out of the car and start walking towards my new prison, otherwise known as King High.

The first few classes I had were uneventful, each teacher introducing me to the class then asking me to sit down. The students weren't particularly talkative; at most a few introduced themselves or gave nods to my direction as I sat.

Leaving my third class of the day I attempted to find my locker, the books each teacher had given me were piling up. Just as I was about to reach my new locker a shoulder bumped mine causing my books to go flying.

"Oh dam, I'm SO sorry about that…" a dark haired boy said bending down to help me pick up my books. Taking one last look at the ground to make sure I had them all I stood up. Placing the last book from the ground in my arms he spoke again.

"I really am sorry; I totally wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't hurt you or anything…did I?" He asks with an innocent look while glancing at the ground. I begin to laugh; he just nocked my books out of my arms. It's not as if he slammed me against a locker.

"No I'm fine, thanks for helping me pick them up" I give him a genuine smile. He laughs after that looking relieved.

"Good, some girls flip out when that kinda stuff happens so I worry that I hurt them somehow. I don't remember seeing you around here, are you new?" Wow way to be subtle.

"Uhh, yeah I just uhm, moved here." I struggle to get out remembering what Madison said earlier. Seeing as how I don't want to get on her bad side, anymore then I already have, I don't bring up the whole fostering thing just in case that counts.

"I'm Spencer" I hold out my hand which he happily takes.

"Aiden, nice to meet you Spencer" He stands there for a moment after our introductions to each other waiting for me as I put the books that were knocked to the floor in my locker. I pull out my schedule to see where my next class is. Peering around Aiden I look up and down the hallway trying to figure out which way to go. I feel my schedule pulled from my hands and look to find it in Aiden's.

"Honors history huh? Come on, I'll walk you there. My class is across the hall from it" He adds quickly before handing me back the sheet of paper. I bump my shoulder into his to get us going. He's smiling again but that's fine. I think I might have just made a new friend.

Or not.

I can see Madison off to the side walking towards us as we make our way to my next class. While passing me she stiff arms me in the side.

"Watch it bitch" she says while sneering and continuing down the hall.

"Ugh, sorry about that" Aiden said looking at the binder in his arms sheepishly.

"What do you mean? You know her" I ask because I thought Madison did that just because that's how she is.

"Yeah…we used to date. I broke up with her a few weeks ago…"

"Oh…well, don't worry about it. I think you made a good decision" I tell him trying to lighten the mood and giving him slight smile. We continue the rest of the way to our next classes in a pleasant silence. Parting we say our goodbyes and I head into history.

I don't see Aiden again till lunch. Stepping out onto the quad I spot him waving me over to his table. I take my brown bag and set it next to his. Sitting down next to him he's already introducing me to the other occupants sharing this table.

"That's Chelsea next to you, then you have Sean, her boyfriend" He says giving both of them a toothy grin which they roll their eyes to before he moves on.

"The blond haired ugly kid-"He gets a kick under the table causing him to laugh "-that's Mike, and the guy next to him is Brian". Brian has dark brown hair and is a fairly good looking kid. At that moment a strawberry blond haired girl in a cheerleading uniform stride's up behind him placing a kiss on his neck before sitting next to him.

"And that's Tiffany, Brian's girlfriend" Aiden says making a kissy face which causes Brian to turn bright red and throw one of his French fries at him.

After introductions everyone is staring at me. I realize that I haven't introduced myself yet and neither has Aiden.

"Hey everyone, I'm Spencer. Nice to meet you all" I look around the table giving them a slight nod and smile.

Chelsea's the first to speak up. "It's nice to meet you too Spencer, don't mind them they're just being weirdoes" She smiles before turning back to her food. I'm assuming the weirdo's statement is because Aiden and Mike were staring at me until Chelsea said something.

Glancing between the two I turn back to Aiden who feels like the safer choice to talk to since Chelsea is talking with Sean.

"So Aiden, tell me a little about L.A."

He starts into a long winded rant about all the cool things to do here, including a club called Grey which everyone frequents and about how great the beaches are. I smile and nod at everything he says while attempting to eat my food.

Mike jumps into the conversation as Aiden catches his breath from his speech.

"So Spencer, where you from?" it's an innocent enough question so I decide to answer truthfully. What would be the point in lying?

"I'm from Ohio, just got here a few days ago" I grimace thinking about the double meaning in my words.

"Oh really? My aunt lives in Ohio. What you move here for, to get away from all that snow she complains about?" it was Sean who spoke in a humorous tone interrupting whatever mike was going to say next. This time I can't answer so truthfully, taking time I choose my words carefully.

"Uhh, well…I guess it's just how things worked themselves out. I'm in foster care and ended up getting moved here over time…" I look back down at my lunch avoid their stares. Not just because it's sad and all that, but because I'm a horrible liar and my eyes give me away every time I try.

"Ahem… Aiden, when is the big move happening?" Chelsea says breaking up the awkward silence that had settled over the table by changing the subject. Happy for the interruption Aiden turns on his thousand watt smile and looks at her.

"The girls will be here this weekend, were throwing a little surprise party this Sunday if you all want to come!" While Aiden sounds giddy, I can't help but be confused as to what they're talking about. It must have shown on my face because a second later Aiden elaborates.

"My dad is getting remarried, and his Fiancé and her two daughters are moving in this weekend" he sounds happy so I'm assuming it's a welcomed thing for him that a new family is moving into his house.

"Oh that's cool, have you met them yet?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Yeah, every other weekend my dad and I drive down to San Diego to see them. Last week we even helped them pack" I laugh a little with the rest of the table because Aiden sounds so proud of himself, beaming like a little kid would after accomplishing something small.

"That's great to hear Aid, I hope it goes well" I reply before going to stand up and throw my trash away. When get back to the table and proceed to sit down the bell rings. Collecting myself I get ready to leave with a few waves to the kids I just met. Aiden offers to walk me to my next class and I accept, because I'm still having trouble just finding my way to the bathroom in this place. Schools should NOT be this big.

"Oh yeah, Spencer" He stops me as we reach my classroom.

"When I invited everyone to that welcome home party, I meant you too. So don't be a stranger!" I smile and give him a slight side hug. I've been feeling a little down since the topic at lunch came up and I appreciate his kindness.

"Besides, when Kyle and Ashley get here they'll be in the same spot your in being the new girl and all. It would be cool if you could all be friends" He says before heading down the hall to find his own class.

I step into my next class taking a seat by the window. I rest my head on my hand and look out over the campus. Strangely enough, I find myself looking forward to this weekend. Maybe he's right, while I'm here in this new world I might as well make some good friends. I mean, it wouldn't hurt would it?

**A/N:** Ooo, next chapter get to meet Ashley :P Hope the suspense isn't killer.


	4. That Looks Like It Hurts

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out, I got busy blah blah normal excuses. Its a little longer then usual so that should make you all happy :) Thanks again to those that reviewed and to everyone who alerted this story. Just looked at my email the other day and there was like a gillion of them. Again, sorry if it seems slow...maybe its just me. Enjoy! **  
><strong>

**Chapter 3:**

-That Looks Like It Hurts-

The rest of my first week of school in this new "Verse" as I liked referring to it now went like this:

For the most part as far as school went it was very similar to my first day. When lunch rolled around Aiden would find me and convince me to sit with his friends and himself, not that it was very hard since I didn't know anyone else all that well being the new girl.

After a few days it just became a welcome habit especially after I found myself considerably comfortable in their presence, despite only knowing them for a few days. They were a pretty relaxed group and didn't pressure for any sort of personal information which I was grateful for. We all know what it's like to meet those types of people who practically want your life story upon first meeting them. Seeing the conundrum that I was in, I don't think it would have been in my best interest if they had pried to know more about me.

Chelsea and I started talking more once I found we had a few classes in common. Wednesday she even drove us out to this little café off campus for lunch. It was just her and I because she said she needed to get away from the boys every now and then, which I could understand since majority of the kids at our lunch table were male. Brian's girlfriend Tiffany was often not there, rather hanging out with some other cheerleaders instead, leaving me and Chelsea to the wolves. If you catch my drift, no one likes hearing about basketball twenty-four seven.

When we went to the café we kept our conversation light and talked about classes mostly, and an upcoming project we had in our Spanish class that we decided to work on together. She also mentioned that she painted. I told her she would have to show me her work sometime.

It wasn't until Friday that things got interesting.

Friday morning I found Madison was hogging the bathroom that we were supposed to be sharing. Again. The entire week she would spend and ungodly amount of time getting ready leaving me with a few minutes to shower (with lukewarm water of course) and ready myself for school. Then, when we were running late she would throw a fit about how long I took to get ready and how she was going to get detention for being tardy to her first period. Madison REALLY knew how to get under my skin in the simplest of ways.

I had asked her politely more than once to leave me some hot water, or get in the shower earlier or get in a little later so I could get in earlier. Needless to say she ignored me.

I would have asked one of her parents if I could use their bathroom, or if they could talk to Madison but they were always missing in action. I hadn't seen Jose since I met him and Alison has been in and out of the house at horrendous hours stating her new business was just taking off so she would be busy for the next few weeks. Why they decided to foster a kid is beyond me. At least they were gentle people, I could give them that. That's excluding Madison of course.

So by Friday morning I was at my wits end because let's face it, no one likes to rush to get ready in the morning. You forget things in your hurried state, homework, your house keys on your night stand you name it and it will be erased from your memory.

Let's just say that got old fast. Real fast.

"Madison hurry the heck up! I have to get ready too!" I yelled banging on the bathroom door. The only response I get from her was for her to start singing exceptionally louder as she enjoyed taking her sweet ol' time in the shower.

_Well…two can play at this game_ I thought to myself. Making my way to the half bathroom on the first floor I flush the toilet. Continuing down the hallway I sneak into Jose and Alison's room to their master bathroom and flush the toilet there too. Going back upstairs where I first started my conniving plan to hurry Madison up I hear her scream.

As I reach the top of the stairs I see a dumbstruck looking Madison standing in the hall with only a towel wrapped around her and shampoo obviously still in her hair. Straitening herself she takes on a more livid expression, I'm assuming the dumbstruck one she gave me was simply out of shock that I would actually do what I did. Something that I'm not proud of, but it had to be done regardless.

"What the fuck is your problem Spencer! I was in the middle of my fucking shower and you felt the need to flush all the fucking toilets in the house?" Madison yells at me before turning to go back into the bathroom.

"Actually…" She stops and looks at me.

"I missed one, if you don't mind I would really really like to flush that one too…" I say with as innocent of a face as I can manage glancing at my feet while trying to control the laughter fighting to escape.

"You're unbelievable" She huffs before slamming the door to the bathroom shut. Not able to contain my laughter anymore it bursts out and I chuckle to myself as I wait for her to finish getting ready.

I guess I'll start having to take my showers at night, it's a shame really. I will just miss our morning ritual SO much.

By the time were both ready to head out the door to Madison's car, school had started 5 minutes prior. And boy did I hear about it all the way there. Despite her bitchy mood, I found myself smiling. In a way it reminded me of living with Glen again, he would always pull some stunt like that with me or Clay trying to get on our nerves. His stunt would always be returned three fold from both Clay and I teaming up to pull an even worse trick back. I still don't know why Glen never stopped; Clay and I could get pretty creative with the pranks when we wanted.

Shaking my head I pull myself out of that thought process before it could further into something that would depress me for the rest of my day. I was trying to keep a positive outlook on my situation and I didn't need reminders that my family wasn't here to share these moments with me.

When we got to school it felt disturbingly empty from the usual hustle and bustle of the three thousand students that attended King High. Glancing at Madison I see her giving me a slight smile until she catches me looking and rolls her eyes and leaves my side to get her tardy slip from the office. Following I can't help when a smile sneaks its way up my face akin to Madison's.

It wasn't until lunch that things got interesting again. And by interesting I don't mean in a good way. After I had gotten to school late that morning I had been receiving strange looks and hushed whispers from everyone.

Sitting down at our usual table, crossing my legs under it to get more comfortable, I waited for the others to get here so I could try and figure out what was going on.

As they filled in around the table there was silence except for the occasional rustling of a bag, or scrapping of a fork on the plastic lunch tray.

"Soo….anyone want to tell me what's going on?" I ask with questioning eyes glancing around the table before they landed on Chelsea.

"Well…uhm, Spencer…" She stammers, looking unsure of what to say.

"Well….?" I trail off and bump shoulders with her attempting to get some information on why everyone's being so strange.

"The whole school knows that you're a foster kid, and your living with Madison Duarte and there is all kinds of crazy rumors floating around now" She was rolling her eyes then picking at the salad she's having for lunch today.

I start laughing, I mean really. Everyone was acting like someone had died or maybe I grew a second head and hadn't noticed. Hearing my laughter the rest of the table quickly picked it up and conversation began flowing again.

"Yeah, sorry about that-"Aiden started while sipping his power-aid "-it's just that your kind of a private person so we thought you would flip for some reason if people found out…" He stopped looking down at the table nervously.

"Seriously, don't worry about it! I just wonder how people found out; I mean I can't imagine Madison telling everyone…" They laugh at the thought and all gaze over at her sitting a few tables away. Noticing our staring she looks back at us with a temperamental expression before I see a light bulb go off behind her eyes. She stands and begins to make her way over to us staring at Tiffany the whole time who had decided to grace us with her presence today. I hadn't seen her actually sit here since Monday.

"Hey Madison…" Tiffany said quietly looking at her feet as she sat backwards on the lunch table's bench facing Madison.

"So it WAS you then…What the hell Tiff? I thought I said NOT to tell anyone and now the whole flipping school knows!" Madison whispered harshly to Tiffany before mumbling something in Spanish.

I found myself looking at the interaction between the two cheerleaders and connected the dots.

The rest of the table was now sharing a similar stare with Madison and all were directing it at Tiffany.

Excusing herself from the table Tiffany and Madison left the quad in silence which proclaimed that their conversation was not over. I get a feeling come next Monday Tiffany wouldn't be sitting at our table anymore if the looks my friends were giving her expressed their new found dislike of the cheerleader. Excluding her boyfriend of course, he looked very much like a lost puppy and followed behind the two girls a moment after they left.

After my little bit of drama, that didn't bother me as much as it seemed to have Madison, the rest of the day went by pretty smooth. People stopped giving me strange looks and things went back to normal. Somehow I think my new foster sister or whatever you want to call her had something to do with that. If it was for my benefit or hers… now that's a toss-up.

After school Friday Aiden and I exchanged phone numbers so I could contact him if I needed directions to his house for the welcome home party on Sunday. Walking away from Aiden I found my way to Chelsea's car since she had offered to give me a ride home from now on since we lived in the same neighborhood. At first I refused but she insisted. Who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth? So yes, I agreed and ended up home much quicker than normal leaving me very little to do besides mope around.

That night was the first night I had a nightmare about my death. It played on replay in a gruesomely accurate version of what I could recall of the original incident. I awoke feeling sick to my stomach and had to make a mad dash to the bathroom.

I thought I had seen Madison peek her head out of her room for a moment but I couldn't be sure as I was too busy emptying my stomach. When I got back to my room I flipped through television stations until I fell back into an uneasy slumber.

Saturday I found myself stuck in the house by myself. Madison had left earlier for some game at the school and wouldn't be home till tonight and the other Duarte's I assumed were busy with work like usual. By the end of my extremely boring day of watching movies and preparing an entrée to bring to Aiden's welcome home party I was surprisingly getting pretty excited.

I feel like it's been ages since I've cooked for anyone or just an event of some sort. I used to help my dad out in the kitchen on a regular basis until he would start with one of his stories then I would have to flee until the moment passed and it was safe for me to continue accompanying him.

When Madison got home that night I contemplated asking her for a ride to Aiden's but thought better of it as she began slamming doors. I got the feeling she wasn't in a talkative mood.

Instead I decided to just call Chelsea in the morning and ask if I could carpool with her to Aiden's for the get-together. Heading to bed early since the previous night hadn't been as restful as I would have liked, I found myself drifting off looking forward to tomorrow's activities. It's strange; it almost feels like this is what was always supposed to happen, or some version of it. It just felt….right. Maybe I was going in the right direction to find my so called reason to live for.

Sunday morning rolled around and I found myself sliding out of bed at, 9:34am according to my alarm clock. Last night I had slept particularly well and felt ready for a new day.

Collecting the clothes I would be wearing for the day, a pair of jean shorts and a dark blue halter top, I made my way to the room next to mine to get ready. Thankfully Madison was still fast asleep in her room so there would be no bathroom feuds this morning.

After showering, brushing my teeth, applying light make up and fixing my hair into a mess yet stylish bun, I dumped my dirty laundry in a basket.

Hearing my new cell phone buzz, it was bought the previous weekend with Alison; I strode over to where it was sitting on the night stand and picked it up.

**Hey Spence party starts 1pm! Just got txt from Kyla they are on their way. **–AidenD

I smile and send back a quick **K **before exiting out of my text messages. I flip through my contacts until I find Chelsea's name. Laying back down on my bed I quickly hit call and wait for her to pick up.

"Hey Chel's, it's Spencer"

"_Oh hi Spence! What's up, excited for the party?" _I nod my head before realizing she can't see me. Smiling to myself with what I'm sure is a goofy grin I remember to answer her.

"Yeah, about that. You think I could catch a ride with you? Everyone here seems to have other plans and I think Madison wouldn't be all too happy if I took her car".

I can hear laughter on the other line, when it stops I'm sure Chelsea has a smirk on her face similar to my own.

"_Yeah I can swing that, pick you up at 12?"_

"Ok see you then, thanks a bunch Chels!" I say before hitting the end button.

I have another hour or so before its time for her to pick me up. I tidy my room and go through some of my new clothes checking for hidden tags. It's always embarrassing when you buy a new pair of jeans and forget to take the sticker off, or any clothing item for that matter.

Looking over myself one last time (partially for stickers now that I recall having a small paranoia about them) I make my way down stairs and to the kitchen. I dig my entrée that I had made the previous night out of the fridge and set it on the counter so I won't forget it when I go to leave.

Spacing out in the kitchen for a few minutes, I hear my phone buzz breaking me out of my trance like state.

It's a text from Chelsea telling me she's waiting in the driveway. Grabbing my dish I head out the front door, sticking my phone in my back pocket, I take my house key out of the front one and lock the door behind me. As annoying as Madison can be, I still lock the deadbolt just in case. As safe as the neighborhood looks, sometimes you just never know. Better safe than sorry my mom always used to say.

Slipping into the passenger's seat Chelsea smiles at me before turning her head to look over her shoulder and backing out of the driveway.

When we arrive at Aiden's, I have to say it is totally not what I expected. His home is massive. While it's not quite on mansion terms it gets as close as it can to it. It has a dangerous high black iron fence going around the property with matching gates to get into his driveway. The gates are conveniently left open for us as we pull up the rest of the drive and park behind what I assume to be Mikes car from the King High stickers on the bumper. Mike and Sean carpooled Chelsea explained to me earlier on the way here.

Chelsea and I step out of the vehicle and start to make our way to the front door before we spot Aiden walking around the side of the house towards us. Waving us over excitedly, he turns and disappears around the corner into his backyard.

Sharing a look, Chelsea and I bust out laughing before making our way to where Aiden had run off to.

Upon arriving in his backyard I spotted the pool first off. Figures no one mentioned it or I would have brought my suit as everyone else appeared to have done. Next I notice a volleyball net set up beside a small tent with tables under it. There are a few people mingling around that area, most of them older. I assume those are Aiden's dad's friends. The familiar faces that I have come to be acquainted with are sitting on the rails of Aiden's back porch laughing at something Mike said. I notice Tiffany and Brian are not here, nor am I expecting them to be from the glares Tiffany was receiving on Friday.

Separating myself from Chelsea I bring my dish over to the tables where the rest of the food is. I feel relief after I realize most of the adults there had also brought something. I was worried when I seen how formal the tables were set up that this was catered.

Leaving the crowd of adults I insert myself into my new circle of friends sitting on the porch.

"Hey Spencer! Glad you could make it!" Aiden says giving me a bright smile. I get the feeling that smile hasn't left his face all day from the way he was beaming at everyone.

"Yeah no problem, your house is gi'mungus! Why does no one tell me these things?" I exclaim giving him a small shove and everyone laughs.

"Spence, you know that's not a word right?" I hear Sean say in a serious voice. I roll my eyes and shove him a litter harder than I did Aiden previously. He smirks at me giving a fake hurt look before putting an arm around Chelsea.

The next half hour progresses in the same manner, with all of us continuing on in our playful banter. When it's five minutes to one, Aiden's dad walks out back of the house telling everyone that the girls had arrived. He quickly returns inside to give them a tour saying they'll join us outside after that.

Our group gives each other nervous looks and encouraging smiles to Aiden who looks caught between being nervous and excited. He had explained to us earlier that the other half of his new family had yet to see the home his father and himself lived in.

Hopping up onto the porch rail to sit next to Aiden, we all wait for the impending new additions to his family to walk out.

It didn't take long before the French doors leading to the porch were opened when three brunettes accompanied by Aiden's father arrived in our line of sight.

All three of them glanced around in surprise with light blushes covering their faces before looking back at Aiden's father.

"Jeff! You didn't have to do all this!" The older of the few brunettes practically shouted before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a chaste kiss.

The two teenage girls, assuming them to be Ashley and Kyla slowly separated themselves from their mother's side and walk towards Aiden. Being the big goof he is, he hops off the railing and holds his arms open for a hug.

Finally getting to see the girls head on I can't help but notice how beautiful they are. One has her dark hair strait as can be and is wearing jeans with a plain yellow t-shirt. With a kind smile in place for Aiden she steps into his arms returning his hug.

The other girl I find myself more drawn to as she stands off to the side of our little group. She wears her hair in a wavy style and her posture exudes confidence, not that the dark jeans and killer vest that leaves little to the imagination don't help. Despite her appearance, what really draw's me in are her eyes. I never liked brown eyes before, but there was something about hers that intrigued me.

She manages to catch me examining her and holds my eyes steadily with hers before I glance away becoming embarrassed at being caught staring.

This all happens in a matter of seconds and I force myself to pay attention to the conversation that had just started.

"So what do you think Kyla? Like my digs?" Aiden says to the girl that had just stepped out of his arms. Kyla smacks him on the shoulder before responding.

"Don't you mean OUR? "Diggs"" She says dramatically with air quotes causing everyone to laugh. I get a feeling Kyla will fit right in. The other girl who I assumed to be Ashley, was now sitting on the rail a little ways down from me, I couldn't be so sure about as she has yet to speak.

"Yeah yeah…" Aiden trails off and ruffles Kyla's hair. Leaving the suffering girl to try and fix her it, Aiden turns to Ashley.

"So Ash, think you'll like it here?" Aiden says unsure of him-self for the first time that I've seen all week.

Ashley shrugs but otherwise nods her head in confirmation before taking stock of the people around her. Aiden seeming to notice that he failed to introduce his friends begins to name us off.

"Kyla, Ashley, these are my friends" He points to each of us as he says our names.

"That's Sean and Chelsea, to your right is Mike, and that's Spencer sitting on the rail" He's smiling looking proud of himself, proud of what I'm not entirely sure.

"Hey it's nice to meet you guys!" Kyla says with a small wave before looking at Ashley who appears to be spacing out. Kyle bumps her shoulder with Ashley brining out of her blank stare.

"Yeah, nice to meet everyone" Ashley says giving a slight smile and seeming to relax a little when we just smile and nod back. There's a comfortable silence before Mike decides to break it.

"I'm up for some v-ball, anyone in?" He gazes around at us all trying to convince us with his eyes to say yes.

"Hell yeah I'm in!" comes from Aiden who is already walking towards the volleyball net, grabbing the ball against the post.

We all follow him, reluctantly because somehow we all agreed to play without speaking sometime on our way off that porch.

It turns out Aiden and Mike wanted to be the captains so teams go like this: Aiden, Kyle and myself on one team and Mike, Ashley and Sean on the other team. Chelsea opted to keep score so the teams could be even.

I felt pretty confident when we walked to our side of the net. Briefly Kyla and I shared after we picked teams that we had both played volleyball before, me on my middle school team and her at her old high school. Getting into our positions Sean served the ball to us.

It volleyed back and forth all the while with Aiden and Mike talking playful shit to one another. For the moment we were in the lead, 13 to 11. It turns out Mike was actually horrible at volley ball but Ashley and Sean made up for it. Although, Ashley didn't look too happy about having to try harder by the glare she was sending to the back of Mikes head.

Whispering to Aiden and Kyle to set me up, I was going to try and spike the ball at Mike for fun, they quickly agreed.

When Kyle bumped the ball into the air at the right moment I jumped up and smacked it as hard as I could.

Boy was that a mistake.

Mike seen the ball coming and at the last minute stepped out of the way from pure fear, leaving a clueless Ashley to get hit in the face who was standing behind him.

Feeling bad immediately I stepped under the net and over to the injured girl who was now holding a hand to her nose and tilting her head up. I placed my right hand on her shoulder and used my other one to try and get a look at her face.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I was aiming for Mike and then, ughh! I am so so sorry!" I try to convey how horrible I'm feeling while leading her away from the previously intense game of v-ball. She hasn't said anything yet but is giving me a small painful smile as I lead her towards the house.

Our game was brought to an end when Ashley and I stepped away. Aiden jogged over to us handing Ashley a towel to press to her nose.

Once inside the house Aiden lead us to the closest bathroom then promptly left looking a little squeamish at the sight of her blood. He said he was going to get an ice pack but the paleness of his face played a different tune.

"Seriously Ashley, I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit you in the face" I say while looking under the sink for another towel to hand to Ashley. She starts making a choking noise that worries me until I realize she's laughing but because of her bloody nose its coming out wrong. I must have been giving her a strange look because she stops for a moment.

"Spencer, its fine. Don't worry about it. You should have seen your face though…priceless" She's still smiling so I believe what she's saying. Relieved that I haven't ruined a friendship that hasn't even started yet, I hand her the fresh towel taking the old one and tossing it in the trash can.

"Good, well not good, but well, you know what I mean!" I say in exasperation. I just can't seem to do anything right around this girl!

She's laughing again but more clearly now giving the impression that her nose has stopped bleeding. I like her laugh; it's definitely something I could get used to.

**A/N:** I don't think this chapter went as well as I wanted it too...so any advice/criticism is welcomed! Reviews make my day, so review and I'll update quicker :)


	5. Karma

**A/N: **So, sorry for the long wait for an update again. A) I've been lazy B) I did pull a muscle in my hand so it took me super long to actually write the chapter when I did get to it. To answer **Sgarc12's **question, My story follows the TV series timeline. So in this fic in the beginning Spencer and Ashley are Juniors (I'm pretty sure that's what they were in season 1...right? lol. It's been awhile.). If it helps any, the alternate verse Spencer originally came from is the show's verse. If that makes sense. Id like to say sorry if the last chapter came out strange, for some reason it took out all my page breaks so things got mushed a lil bit. Anyways, enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 4:**

-Karma-

Closing the front door behind me I lean back against it with a sigh and close my eyes. Its only 8:30pm and yet I feel like an eternity has passed since I woke up this morning.

After Ashley's nose had stopped bleeding she excused herself saying see needed to start unpacking. Regretfully I gave her a quick goodbye accompanied by another apology. Checking myself in the mirror I returned to my friends outside. Sadly I didn't see Ashley for the rest of the evening, believe me I would have noticed if she came back outside. I was secretly sneaking glances at the French doors that I had first seen her at every few minutes.

I'm not entirely sure why but I found myself wanting to get to know Ashley more, but that was difficult unless I could actually talk with her.

Frustrated after finding out my new found obsession with getting to know a girl I've barely spent five minutes talking to, I immersed myself in conversation with Aiden and the others for the rest of the evening. I think I even found a new friend in Kyla after I was able to stop my new found constant Ashley thoughts.

Chelsea and I were the last to leave, we said our goodbyes and gave our hugs and congrats to Aiden's dad and future step mom. The drive home was quiet.

After I arrived here I sagged against the inside of the front door and I have yet to leave my new safe spot.

Kyla told me that she and Ashley would be starting their first day at King High this Monday. I'm starting to wonder if I might be more excited than they are.

Breaking me from my stranger inner ramblings of my day I can hear footsteps coming down the stairs to my left. Opening my eyes and leaning away from the door I find intense eyes staring at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"So…" I raise an eyebrow at the person who has brought me back to reality with her cold stare.

"What the hell Spencer?" Madison practically yells at me while crossing her arms and adding a glare to the plethora of hard looks she's been giving me.

"Uhm, Excuse me?" I ask giving her an incredulous wide eyed stare.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're after Aiden aren't you! God! You haven't even been here more than a week!" She fumes at me while stepping closer and into my personal space.

I have to say, I did not see that one coming.

"Madison, first of all I am not after Aiden. Second, were just friends" I say now mimicking her earlier stance with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Whatever Spencer, just stay away from my boyfriend!" She yells before storming back upstairs with a huff.

I stand at the bottom of the stairs for a moment in bewilderment. Shaking my head I try to discard figuring out Madison's crazed thought process and head up the stairs and into my room. I know it has something to do with me going to that party of his but I'll deal with her tomorrow. Right now I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Lying in bed my thoughts drift back to Ashley. Is it strange to want to get to know someone this badly? Is there some special reason I want to be friends with her? I mean, she is gorgeous. Bronze sun kissed skin, softest looking hair ever and golden brown eyes I wanted to get lost in…wait wait! What am I thinking!

She's just intriguing…that's all. I just want to get to know her as a friend…right?

I roll over and snuggle into my pillow. I close my eyes and wish for sleep to come soon because I'm not sure I like this new place my thoughts are taking me.

* * *

><p>My alarm blares loud and clear to me that morning. Flinging one arm over my eyes I use my other arm to turn off the obnoxious noise. I'm laying here for a whole two minutes before the word Ashley floats through my mind.<p>

"Ugh…" I grumble to myself before sliding out of bed and finding something to wear. I quickly grab a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt and change before making my way to the bathroom.

Surprisingly there is no Madison lording over the room we share so I do my morning rituals and head back into the hallway. Noticing her door is cracked I peek inside and find no Madison in sight. Shrugging to myself at the oddness that is the lack of Madison, I grab my school things and head down stairs.

Glancing around the lower level of the house I soon begin to get a sinking feeling in my heart. Instead of going to grab breakfast like I usually do I head for the front door and look towards the driveway.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" I yell before quickly closing the front door and heading back inside the house.

I slip my phone out of my pocket as I toss my school things onto the counter in the kitchen. Dialing Chelsea's number I wait for her to answer.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Rin-_

"_Hey!"_

"Hey Chelsea, do you think I can ask you a mega huge favor?" I plead with her.

"_Let me guess…You need a ride to school?" _She laughs while I can hear her jingling her keys in the background.

"Ugh, how'd you know?" I say exasperatedly while deciding to sit on a stool by the kitchen's bar.

"_I have my ways…I'll pick you up in 5"_

"Thanks Chel's, you're a life saver!" Once we hang up I grab a granola bar out of one of the cupboards and make my way outside to wait for her.

When we arrive at school I make it my mission to track Madison down. Still ticked off at her antics I stride over to her usual table that she sits at in the morning. Spotting her with a few of her fellow cheerleaders I stand directly in front of her with my arms crossed and a heated look on my face.

"Really Madison? You thought it would be funny to just 'forget' to give me a ride to school today?" I say while trying to give her the best glare I can muster.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? Because If I did there is certainly no reason I would want to give someone like you a ride" She says smugly, looking me up and down before turning back to her posse of cheer-bitches.

Just as I'm about to do something I would probably regret, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Glancing back I find Chelsea giving me a knowing look. She leads me away from Madison and back towards our school.

"I'm sorry Chel's, she just drives me insane! I seriously don't understand that girl" I fume out while throwing my hands in the air. Chelsea smiles politely at me before answering.

"I know Spencer, believe me. Aiden and Madison went out for like 2 years and we all had to deal with her during those dark times" She laughs a little on the end, effectively making me feel better. Especially since I know I'm not the only one who has been on the receiving end of her charade.

"I just don't get how one minute, I think she might actually be human and the next she goes and pulls something like this". I'm finally cooling off since realizing she ditched me.

Chelsea shakes her head and we enter the school building parting ways to find our lockers before the bell rings.

* * *

><p>I walk into my first class a little earlier than usual. Taking my typical seat by the window, I place my notebook and textbook under my chair. Propping my chin on my palm I sit and wait as other students start filing into the classroom.<p>

When the teacher enters she attempts to close the door behind her, only to have it stopped by a shoe.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there! You must be our new student?" the oh so observant teacher says before letting whoevers outside into the room. I think, wait I know, a smile made its way onto my face once I see who it was.

Ashley stepped through the doorframe and fully into the classroom. Sporting a vest similar to the one she wore on Sunday and a miniskirt, she defiantly made an impression on our class since it seems to have gone silent.

"Uhh yeah, I'm Ashley Davies" She says to our teacher who is now behind her desk pulling out papers and giving them to Ashley.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to everyone?" The teacher asks her in a strangely hopeful voice. "No thanks" Ashley says bluntly before directing her attention to the seats around her.

When she glances at me I give a little wave and, bravely on my part might I add, point to the open seat beside mine.

She smiles gratefully and makes her way over to the desk. Ashley nods her head at me while looking me in the eyes in silent thanks.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask finding my eyes still locked with Ashley's. She opens her mouth to respond but at that same moment the lights are turned off and the teacher pulls out her overhead and beings the lesson. Still not breaking eye contact she shrugs.

Finally cutting our strange connection we seemed to be sharing I pull out my notebook and Ashley does the same. Glancing at her schedule, which she conveniently left on her desk, I realize we don't have any other classes together. I guess my 'getting to know her better' will have to be during our lunches, which we do share thankfully.

The rest of this class is spent in silence until the bell rings.

"Hey Ashley, see you at lunch?" I ask innocently as she makes her way towards the door.

"Yeah…Sounds good. See you then" Ashley says with a slight smile before disappearing out the door. This girl will just not stay still long enough for me to talk to her! A little frustrated at what I'm beginning to think is her reluctance at talking to me; I pick up my things and head to my next class.

* * *

><p>Let's just say lunch didn't go nearly how I expected it to.<p>

Walking out onto the quad with my lunch in hand I don't even make it to my table before disaster strikes.

Stepping into my path, a seething Tiffany glares daggers at me from only 5 feet away.

"It's your entire fucking fault Spencer!" Tiffany yells at me with her fists clenched at her sides. Great, now I'm getting blamed for something I'm sure I didn't do again.

Having her call me out like this in front of the entire school ignites the silent rage I've had lurking in me ever since I ended up in this Verse. I've been holding it in, even managed to not take it out on Madison, but now Tiffany has brought it out over something so not worth it I'm sure.

Forgetting the rest of the school is there I take a step towards Tiffany.

"What the fuck is my fault now! I haven't done anything!" I shout at her and cause the few people in the quad who haven't gone quiet to shut the hell up. Realizing I just cracked a little on the surface, I try to take a few calming breaths.

"You got me kicked off Cheerleading! If you wouldn't have moved here Madison wouldn't have kicked me off!" Now that I see who she's really blaming, I look to my left and see a very smug looking Madison. Taking a wild guess, I get a feeling Tiffany is taking her anger out on me because she's afraid to do it on Madison.

Staring into Tiffany's eyes I take a deep breath before responding.

"Look Tiffany, I didn't exactly move here on purpose. Madison is the one who kicked you off the cheerleading team and if there is ANYONE to blame it's yourself. So get the fuck over it, it's just cheerleading" I say with a little more vigor in my voice then I intended. Granted I used to be a cheerleader, but I know it's not the end of the world if you can't do it anymore.

A prime example being me. Except in a way, my world really did end.

Tiffany seems at a loss of words for the moment. Since she's on the not speaking level yet I take my opportunity to hold my head high and stride past her. As I get a few feet away from her I notice the quad is still silent, that is until Tiff speaks again.

"Bitch!" Narrowing my eyes I turn my head to give her a much needed glare.

Not my smartest move.

The instant she comes into my view I feel something hit me in the face. Hearing the foreign object clatter to the ground I can feel something wet pouring down my chin. I bring my hand to my face and cover my mouth and realize that I now had a busted lip. Keeping my hand over this new cut, I glance at the cement below my feet and find a broken cell phone laying there.

I pick up the cracked piece of plastic with the hand not holding my mouth and get ready to throw it right back to the person it came from.

Only I don't get the chance to.

Much to my surprise I find Ashley shoving Tiffany into a table and Kyle behind Ashley pulling her away from Tiff. Aiden is quick to join in to separate the girls and eventually they leave a frustrated Tiffany in the grass where she had fallen. The three of them make their way back over to where I'm still standing apparently a little dumbstruck at the sight I just seen if my frozen posture says anything.

"Hey Spencer, you okay?" Kyla asks sounding worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" Is what I meant to say but it came out way more garbled because of my new found split lip.

"Here…"Aiden hands me a few napkins before turning away from me looking paler than usual. Placing them on my lip I attempt to speak again.

"Thanks…" I say and try to give him a small smile but find myself flinching a little at the effort.

"No prob…if you don't mind I'm just gonna…"He trails off. I nod at him and he's gone like the flash back to our lunch table. Rolling my eyes I turn back to the two girls who are still standing with me.

"Come on…let's get you cleaned up" Ashley says softly, even her eyes speak of the softness in her voice. I find myself nodding and follow her back into the school.

"Kyla, you can go and have lunch I've got this" Ashley says with a little more determination in her eyes as she looks at Kyla. Kyla gives me a slight smile and turns to join Aiden back on the quad.

Ashley leads us into the closest bathroom and turns on the faucet of one of the sinks. Letting the water run for a minute she reaches behind her and grabs some paper towel.

I take the now bloody napkins from my lip and toss them into the trash next to us.

Ashley wets the paper towel and moves it towards me. I go to take it from her but she pulls back and gives me a look. Putting my hand back to my side I let Ashley run the moist towel along my chin and neck getting rid of the red substance that was once there.

When she finishes and were both content that there is no more blood framing my face, nor is my lip still bleeding we share a small smile. While I'm grateful for her doing this I can't help but wonder why.

"Ashley…Thank you for helping me out, I mean, you didn't have to" I say glancing at my feet suddenly feeling shy. I feel two fingers pressed under my chin and my blue eyes are brought back to her brown ones.

"Your right, I didn't. But I wanted to" She smiles at me and her nose crinkles. If I could widen my smile anymore then it is now I would. That has got to be one of the best things someone has ever said to me.

Propping myself against the sink, I begin to feel a little more confident than my laps in shyness a minute ago.

"Thanks for going after Tiffany too. I can't believe she threw her phone at me!" I exclaim which elicits a small laugh from Ashley.

"No problem. When I got outside I saw the fight, and all that over cheerleading?" She rolls her eyes before continuing" I'm more surprised she actually hit you with it. Who knew cheerleaders had such killer aim?" I let out a light laugh and watch her as she leans against the wall.

"I know right? It must be karma for me hitting you in the face Sunday" I give her a lopsided grin with a head tilt to which she reaches out lightly smacks my arm.

"I haven't forgotten about that you know, you totally owe me still" Ashley's smiling so I know she's kidding but I play along.

"Oh do I now? I thought this karma thing already took care of that"

"Nope, and I already decided on what you'll do to make it up to me" She's has a goofy smirk on her face but still manages to look slightly smug.

"And what might that be?" I ask genuinely curious as to what she'd want me to do.

"Well, I happen to know you can cook pretty well if I do say so myself…"Ashley leads off leaving me to fill in the blanks.

"You ate my entrée at the party Sunday!" I ask in amazement. I completely forgot I even made anything.

"Yeah, I ate the leftovers after you guys left" She smiles at me and leans away from the wall to stick her hands in her back pockets.

"Okay then, name a time and place Davies" I smirk. It sounds like were going to have a brawl not cook some food.

"Well, Saturday Kyla was going to invite you and Chelsea over for movies. How about then?" Ashley asks sounding a little more nervous but it's hard to tell with all the confidence she exudes.

"Sounds like a plan to me" I give her another smile and tilt my head, still being wary of my split lip.

"Good" She gives me another nose crinkling smile that reaches her eyes. We get lost like that for a few moments before the lunch bell rings and brings us out of our daze.

"See you later Ashley, thanks again for the help" I say as we make our way out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it" She says. Giving each other one final smile we embrace in a short hug and make our way to our respective classes.

**A/N: **I was just wondering, on average are these chapters long enough? I aim for at least 3k words in each one. Granted I'm not going to write rediculasly long chapters but I don't like the thought of them being too short either :( Let me know what you all think...

Reviews are appreciated and increase update's :)


	6. Your Father

**A/N: **So, sorry for the late update. But seeing as how I got one review (thank you for who did review) I wasn't feeling particularly inspired. I find it strange how I can have an amazing amount of visitors/hits every time I update and only get one review. Saying that, and I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I literally live for reviews so I'll be posting updates for the story probably somewhat slowly since I find I'm writing it more so for experience than for others (unless that changes? hint hint?). Anyways, for those that are reading enjoy the next chapter and I would love for some criticism (sounds strange but true) to improve my writing and or make it more interesting.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 5:**

-Your Father-

After the incident at lunch on Monday, the rest of the week was surprisingly smooth sailing.

It was my second week at school and Ashley and Kyla's first. The two sisters, despite being new much like me, made fast friends around the school. Every day they would sit with our little group at lunch but other kids who had met the girls in class would wave and give their greetings to them in passing. Granted, most of the kids said hellos to Kyla and others stared with half hooded eyes at Ashley. It was almost disconcerting how many of the kids were giving Ashley lustful looks after only one week.

Then again she did dress fairly…Well; I'll put it this way. She didn't like leaving much to the imagination.

On Thursday, just like Ashley said, Kyla invited Chelsea and I to stay the weekend for movies and even mentioned maybe going to the beach if the weather was nice. Happily I accepted for the second time, knowing Ashley hadn't told her she already mentioned it. I was fully prepared to keep up my promise to Ashley and cook her something hopefully delicious. Not only was my father a great cook, he was a great teacher.

Even if I hadn't promised Ashley that I would cook for her I would have gone to Kyla's movie night anyways. She and I had been getting along pretty well since we both had a knack for picking on Aiden, which became our favorite past time.

Although I want to say 100% of the reason I wanted to go was to get to know my new friends better, I can't. Somewhere deep down I felt a satisfaction that it would irk Madison to no end that I was spending the weekend at Aiden's. Even if I was actually going to be hanging out with the girls, it was still particularly joyous when I broke the news to her.

"Hey Maddy" I said with a smug smirk on my face as I sat next to her on our sofa.

"What do you want Spencer, I'm busy" She gives me a glare out of the corner of her eyes before sliding them back towards the television screen.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to let you know I'll be going to Ashley, Kyla and Aiden's this weekend. I didn't want you to miss me or anything" I replied, already preparing my laugh for what I'm sure would be her response.

"Fuck Spencer! I thought I told you to stay away from my boyfriend! You're not going to his house this weekend and that's final!" She stood up slamming the television remote down on the coffee table in the process. During her burst of anger she managed to give me her most heated glare to date.

"Sorry "mom" but yes, I am. I already asked Alison and she said it was ok. Also, if you didn't notice I said Ashley and Kyla before his name so no, I'm not going there to see him." I'm beaming at her while letting out a chuckle.

"That-"I interrupt her before she can continue knowing her train of thought.

"And for the last time Madison, Aiden is not your boyfriend. And another thing, I'm not after him so get over yourself" I roll my eyes before hopping off the couch with a bounce in my step and head upstairs to my room. By this point she's fuming and is at a loss of words so she simply watches me glide up the stairs with my satisfied smile.

After my little confrontation with Madison that Thursday evening, I wasn't all that shocked to find she had left me at home again Friday morning.

* * *

><p>Over the first week since Ashley and Kyla had made some new friends, didn't mean that my group and I were abandoned.<p>

Quite the opposite actually.

Ashley and I talked often enough in our first period to be scolded by the teacher, more than once might I add. At lunch we would find ourselves sitting together and conversing about the most random of things which would end in abrupt laughter every time. Our outbursts were often contagious and the rest of our table would end up laughing along with us. Each time we found ourselves in one of our moments she would grant me one of her nose crinkling smiles that reached her eyes, which I would return with my classic head tilt accompanied with my Carlin grin.

In my last period of the day, which happened to be Art, Kyla would talk to Chelsea and I animatedly about the drama club she planned on joining and a few of her other bizarre interests which caused even more laughter on my part with Chelsea joining in politely.

To say the least, I think Ashley and Kyla found friends in us. I'm sure having found that we did indeed, get along, gave all the more fuel for Kyla to invite me and Chelsea to their house this weekend.

At the end of our last school day for the week I found myself feeling much like I had the previous one.

I was excited with a side of more excited. Only this time I knew who I would be going to visit and there would be no surprise party.

After I had told Chelsea about my experience with Madison, which she found highly amusing, she agreed to let me carpool with her over to Ashley and Kyla's the next day. Friday night was uneventful. I made myself some dinner and then proceeded to lie around watching reruns of old television shows until I felt the need for sleep overtake me. Dragging my feet up the stairs I found my room. Quickly changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top I laid down in bed and quickly drifted off anticipating the next day.

Jolting up in bed, I found myself breathing rapidly and put a hand over my heart in shock. Taking my other hand I pushed it through my blonde locks in an attempt to calm my nerves. Sadly it didn't do much besides get caught in the tangles. Taking a deep breath I let it out in a steady soft sigh.

I had another dream about the accident that led to my death.

_Flashback:_

_It was night and I was taking a walk to clear my head. We, meaning my family and I, would be leaving for L.A. in a few short days. I often found that walking in the dark passing the occasional street light was relaxing for me. It gave me time to think and process whatever was going on in my life. It was a safe neighborhood so I didn't worry about bad things happening, and neither did my parents because I'm sure they knew about my late night walkabouts._

_With a sigh I continued my quiet trek down the sidewalk until I reached the corner of my road. Stopping for a moment I looked up to the sky and gazed at the stars which could easily be seen on a clear night like tonight. Losing myself I never saw what happened next until it was too late._

I pulled myself out of my depressing recollection, not wanting to remember anything further than that and upset myself even further. I looked at the clock beside my bed.

4:47am.

I flopped back into my bed with arms spread wide. Closing my eyes I attempted to get back to sleep. I didn't want to be exhausted for tomorrow if I could help it. Pushing my dream aside I drifted back into a restless slumber.

* * *

><p>Chelsea arrived at 2:30 to pick me up for our, dare I say it, sleepover at Kyla and Ashley's. The weather had turned cloudy so we decided against going to the beach and settled for a movie day. I was already dressed in my lazy clothes because well, duh. It was a movie day. My lazy clothes consisted of a pair of plaid boxer shorts and a loose gray t-shirt.<p>

Kyla claimed that Aiden had a large collection of dvd's that we could watch and he wouldn't mind. Seeing as Aiden wasn't even going to be there that weekend made me giggle a little because I'm sure Madison had been dwelling on that since I told her. He had decided to go out of town with his dad for some new construction job his father had started.

It was nice being around Chelsea; we never really had to talk to be comfortable. Silence was welcomed around us and there was never anything awkward about it. I mention this because we haven't spoken since she picked me up. Just casual head nods and waves were enough for us to get our point across.

Pulling up to the Dennison/Davies home…mansion…house…whatever you want to call it we found Kyla sitting on the front steps practically radiating glee. Selfishly I really hopped she chilled out after a while because it's just wrong for someone to have that much bubbly energy.

Chelsea and I waved at her before unbuckling our seatbelts and getting out of her car. I grabbed my overnight bag out of the back seat and shut the door.

"Hey Kyla! You look excited" I say with a suppressed smirk on my face.

"Oh my god yes! This is going to be SO much fun. It's been forever since I've had a girl's night!" She practically squealed and pulled me into a hug before moving on to clamp her arms around Chelsea. Grabbing our hands after releasing Chelsea from her hug, she dragged us inside her new home.

Entering the house I quickly spotted Ashley lounging on the living room couch. She looks up at us from her position, one leg dangling off the side of the furniture along with her arm, and smiles. I give a little wave before opening my mouth to ask how she is.

"Hey Ash-"I'm interrupted by Kyla dragging me, once again might I add, past the living room and up the stairs to what I assume is her bedroom.

When she finally lets go of my arm I turn around to find a highly amused Chelsea.

"Don't you even say anything Chels!" I point a finger at her.

She puts her hands up in mock surrender trying to suppress an even larger smile than her last.

"Ok, you guys can put your bags over there- "she points in front of a large futon on the wall adjacent to her bed.

"And don't feel awkward or anything, mi casa su casa!" She claps her hands before bouncing back out her bedroom door. Chelsea and I shrug simultaneously and follow her back towards the living room.

Reaching the landing I resume what I was saying to Ashley before I was stolen away.

"Like I was saying, hey Ash how are you?" I send a small glare Kyla's way which she has the decency to look slightly meek.

"I'm good, getting sick of Kyla yet?" She snickers for a moment before a pillow finds its way to her face via Kyla. With all of us laughing we almost don't hear the phone going off. With everyone pulling their cells out of their pockets we played guess who's got a call. It turns out Chelsea was the lucky winner.

"Hey mom…What! But I told you I was busy today…no….yeah ok fine. You owe me though!" She says in a huff before clicking her phone shut.

"Sorry guys, It looks like my mom got stuck with a late shift and I have to watch my little brother" Chelsea explains looking a little sad at the thought of missing out on our movie night.

"It's ok Chels, maybe another time?" Kyla says walking her back upstairs to grab her bag.

Shortly after Chelsea leaves I find I'm still standing in the living room with Ashley watching me curiously from her spot on the sofa.

"You can sit down you know, the chair isn't going to bite" drifts over to me from Ash who has a devilish smirk on lighting up her mocha eyes wonderfully. Getting caught in them for a moment I mentally kick myself and realize I haven't responded yet.

"Haha, very funny" I reply before sitting down rather hard on the chair next her lounging place trying to make a point.

"So Spencer, what you in the mood for" She says finally sitting up a little more properly and crosses her legs under her.

"Depends on what you have" I grin at her before getting up and walking over to the stack of dvd's that have been place by their ridiculously large flat screen. I jump a little when I find her standing next to me, her arm lightly brushing against mine. Diverting my eyes back to the stack of movies I follow her lead and begin to let my eyes skim over the titles.

"Ashley….why is _The Lion King_ in this collection?" I raise an eyebrow while looking at the side of her face. I watch as a slight blush coats her cheeks.

"That's…uhh. These are Aiden's movies! Don't look at me like that! That's not even supposed to be in the stack!" I'm now giving her a 100 watt Carlin grin.

"Sure it is…It's a shame then, because that was one of my favorite movies growing up…" I turn down the wattage of my smile and try to look as depressed as possible. Successfully tricking Ashley, even if it was one of my favorites, she gets a panicked look in her eyes.

Quickly grabbing the movie out of the stack she takes it out of its case, carefully much to my amusement, and puts it on. Heading back towards the couch she finds my smirk and rolls her eyes realizing she's been played.

"Ok Carlin, so you caught me. Just don't spread it around or it'll ruin my image" Ashley says giving me a slight smile before collapsing back down in her previous spot.

"No worries Ash, your secret is safe with me" I stride over to her and, much like she did, flop onto the other end of the couch.

Still smiling she lightly nudges me with her foot before picking up the television remote. Fast forwarding through the previews she pauses at the start menu.

"You want anything to eat? Drink?" She asks while making to stand up.

"Uhmm, sure. Have any Coca-Cola?" Giving me a grin she sits back down.

"Sure we do…hey now, don't give me that look, I never said I would get it for you!" chuckling she holds onto a pillow for protection.

"Ass, where's the kitchen I'll get it myself" I lightly smack her only exposed shoulder and stand up.

"I was just kidding, no need to get violent Spencer" with another smack to her shoulder she gets up with a laugh and begins walking towards what I assume to be the kitchen.

After getting our drinks and heading back into the movie room we find Kyla sitting in the chair that I had first sat in.

"Will you two hurry up? I wanna start the movie!" She jokingly says to us knowing that we were the ones waiting on her.

"Fine fine, don't get you panties in a bundle" Ashley grumbles seemingly not finding the humor in Kyla's statement.

I plop down next to Ashley and give her an encouraging shoulder bump. She returns it with a smile picking up the remote and pressing play.

In the middle of our fourth movie Kyla fell asleep. Ashley and I have barely moved from our original spots on the sofa, meaning we have been shoulder to shoulder for the past however many hours.

* * *

><p>After watching <em>The Lion King <em>we had continued our movie day with other Disney movies opposed to the horror movies that we were originally going to watch.

Throughout the shows we had been exchanging glances. When she wasn't looking at me I was looking at her and vice versa. Now that I think about it, the only movie I actually remembered watching was the first one because she had preoccupied my thoughts ever after.

With a slight shiver, I realized I was thinking about one Ashley Davies way too much for it to be healthy. On the plus side from the glances she was giving back I can assume she had a similar feeling. But then again… It's hard to say, I've never been in this situation before. Situation meaning crushing on a girl…not that I actually just admitted that! Ugh…I'm losing my mind.

Having noticed my shiver, Ashley pulled a blanket down off the back of the couch and wrapped it around us.

"You uhh, looked cold" She said attempting to stare at her hands through the blanket. I give her a light smile and similar to her, try to use my nonexistent x-ray vision to find my hands.

"I guess I was, just a little" I nudge my shoulder with hers and look back at the television screen. Now just because I was seemingly watching it doesn't mean I am. Out of the corner of my eye I could still see Ashley look up to the side of my face with a question mark practically floating above her head. Visibly shaking it off, she returns her attention to the screen as well.

When the last movie ends we find ourselves still snuggled together even more so than before. Leaning on each other for support, or warmth was our excuse; we mindlessly stare at the blue television screen.

"So Miss. Carlin, you up for another movie?" She finally breaks out of her odd facial expression and turns to me with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know Miss. Davies, isn't it past your bed time?" Smirking, I gesture to the old fashioned clock standing tall in a corner.

"Pfft, look who's talking goody-two shoes!" She smacks my leg before standing to grab the dvd we were previously watching out of the player. Giving her a mock glare I stick my tongue out at her and cuddle up in the blanket still warm from where she had been.

"Yeah yeah, you're just jealous I got a higher grade than you in our first period" I laugh as she's putting the movie in its case.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not!" She yells forgetting Kyla was sleeping.

"Ugh…will you guys shut up. Put another movie on or go to bed…" Kyla complains exasperatedly from her spot on the recliner.

Silent laughter fills the air as Ashley and I try our hardest not to make any noise and disturb Kyla again.

With a sigh after our laughing fit Ashley tries to pick out another movie.

"Huh, now that I think about it Ash, your last name sounds kind of familiar." I begin with a thoughtful glance in her direction. The more I hear her last name (and say it myself) I can't help but think that I've heard it somewhere before.

"I don't know why it would…the only other Davies I know is my dad…" She drifts off letting her eyes wander distractedly.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can't think of any Davies that I know so it would have to be someone famous I would think…" Her eyes stop their lazy glances and shoot over to me. Completely freezing in her movements which were previously attempting to put the next movie in. I ignore her slightly alarmed look and continue on because I think I remember where I heard her last name from.

"Oh! I know. Wasn't there some kind of famous guy named R…something kinda strange Ra…Raife! Raife Davies? He was in that 80's band right? My dad was a huge fan. Wait…does that mean that guy is your dad?" I say excitedly finally being able to place her last name.

Realizing Ashley's been silent for too long I raise an eyebrow and look at her while stroking some hair behind my ear. My eyes widen as I realize she looks to be in full panic mode.

"Uhh uhmm, no. Never heard of him I think you have my last name mistaken with something else, I really do. So just stop thinking about it ok?" Say says a little too franticly for me to believe her.

"Ash, it's ok calm down. Whatever it is don't worry about it. If it's supposed to be some big secret that you're the kid of a rock star I promise not to tell anyone!" I look up at her with endearment, and a side of confusion written all over my face I'm sure.

She turns away from me and quietly pops the new dvd in. Glancing back at me, she strides over to the archway in the living room that leads upstairs.

"Well, I'm getting kind of tired so I'm gonna head up to bed ok? See you in the morning" Ashley quickly spits out with way to much fake enthusiasm for me to trust what she says as the truth.

Watching her walk away I realize this is her way of side stepping our conversation. That leads me to think I was right about my suspicion that she's rock royalty. It's the only explanation that makes sense.

I sit there for a minute, cuddled in my blanket that still smelled like Ashley. She smells so freakin good...I wish everything smelled like this. Wait, I'm getting distracted.

Deciding it would probably drive me nuts until I found out what was wrong with Ashley I go against my better judgment and wake Kyla up.

"Hey…Kyla I want to ask you something" I nudge her gently on the shoulder.

She gives a slight yawn before turning over and looking at me with sleep ridden eyes with a minor glare added.

"Yeah Spence?" groggily comes out of her lips.

"What was your dad's name?" I ask quietly almost afraid of the answer. Because if I'm right Ashley was acting strange for some weird reason, but if I'm wrong…I just blabbed about something that's from my world not this one, or there is an option C which I have no idea what that might mean. And if I was wrong then that makes me sound totally crazy, not something I want Ashley to think of me that's for sure.

"Really Spencer…-"She sighs "It's Raife Davies, now go get some sleep its late" Kyla replies halfheartedly.

"Oh, what does he do" I try as innocently as I can manage.

"He works from some bank in New York…seriously Spence. Go to bed" she sighs before falling back into sleep almost immediately after her unknown confession.

Setting myself back down on the sofa I curl up again in the blanket we shared and leaned back into a plush pillow. Closing my eyes my brain went into overdrive.

Ashley and I were having such a good time together but soon as I brought up her last name…things took a turn for the strange. I've never seen that expression on her face before and it bothered me.

Rolling over I recall that I still owe Ashley and have to cook for her. Breakfast sounds like a good opportunity because it gives me the chance to try and get her to tell me why she was acting so weird.

With a sigh I twist back over to my previous position in an effort to get comfortable.

Reflecting on everything that happened I eventually drift into an unwelcome sleep because I have yet to figure out the mystery that has become Ashley Davies.

**A/N: **Anyone think they know what this all means? That is...if it made sense. I tried really...I did...


End file.
